DESCRIPTION In this revised application the investigators propose to recruit 500 female smokers from two low-income urban pediatric clinics. The first aim of the study is to conduct a randomized trial comparing usual care to a smoking cessation intervention consisting of a brief motivational message from a pediatric health care provider; self-help materials developed specifically for low literacy, low income populations; a 10 to 15 minute motivational interview with a specially-trained nurse at the pediatric clinic; and three personal follow-up contacts. The primary endpoint is smoking prevalence at a 12 month follow-up. Secondary endpoints include use of the self-help materials, serious quit attempts, and short and long-term abstinence. A second aim is to conduct a prospective, longitudinal assessment of factors associated with smoking cessation in the target population. For this aim, at baseline and at three and 12 months, a variety of process variables are to be measured, including knowledge and attitudes about smoking and health, expectations and concerns about weight and weight gain following smoking cessation, motivation regarding smoking cessation, alcohol and other drug use, stress, depression, partner and household-member smoking status, and health events of the child. The investigators plan to examine the degree to which these variables predict changes in smoking status, whether time-related changes in these variables are associated with change in smoking status, and the extent to which these variables moderate the intervention effects.